


[Podfic] Stars Come Down in You

by miss_marina95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, F/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: Author Summary: Steve is dead- he's been dead for years. But that doesn't stop Peggy from having dreams about dancing with a young man she knew in the war.





	[Podfic] Stars Come Down in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaphage (DancingDragon42)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stars Come Down in You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879463) by [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander). 



> Recorded for justaphage for ITPE 2016. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to salamander for writing such incredible stories, and for having a transformative works statement!! I recorded two of your stories this ITPE round, and I loved the stories so much. 
> 
> Sidenote: This stories were originally distributed in December. It is now AUGUST. I... yeah I have no clue why this took me so long to crosspost, I just *hands* I'm going to change the date in like a week so it is the actual publishing date, not 8 months after the fact.

coverartist: miss_marina95

Length: 00:29:20

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bMarvel%5d%20Stars%20Come%20Down%20in%20You.mp3) or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bMarvel%5d%20Stars%20Come%20Down%20in%20You.m4b)

Streaming also available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
